Frozen Dreams - Gakuen Hetalia
by CaitlinTrux
Summary: A Hetalia/Gakuen Hetalia/Continentalia fic. When Antarctica was talked into joining WA, you could bet she never realized what would be happening. Damn that dream, damn Europe, and damn everything. Parings: (Various Nations X Reader (Antarctica)), and some very minor pairings. Very light romance only. My first ever fic. Rated T for cursing and France
1. Author's Note and Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! This is Cait… I would just like to say a big THANK YOU! to everyone reading this fic. This is my first ever fanfiction, and I have been planning for this for a while already. This fanfiction contains OCs, and contains Hetalia, Gakuen Hetalia and Continentalia (What is Continentalia? You'll see…) and also a special surprise…**

**Anyways, before anyone gets confused, this is my take on the Hetalia otome/adventure type game Gakuen Hetalia. It sort of a Reader X (Insert Country name) and OC X (Insert Country name) mixed together, but don't worry, it is mainly focused on the adventure part, and I won't bombard you with an overdose of romance.**

**This fanfiction may seem a little confusing at first, but please bear with me. I will explain (almost) everything within a few chapters…**

**Disclaimer: Only the OC belongs to me. Hetalia and its respective characters do not.**

**Frozen Dreams**

**Prologue**

(3rd Person Narration….)

Antarctica sat up suddenly, sweat beads forming on her light coloured hair. Her eyes were wide with fear and she breathed heavily. Calm down…she murmured to herself, taking deep breathes and closing her eyes, then flopping down to her sleeping bag once again. There had been a dream…a nightmare would be more accurate. However, from past experiences, Antarctica knew better than to ignore her dreams. Now…what was it about again?

The water dripped from the ceiling of her makeshift home, a cave that is set in this ice, with a passageway too narrow for any non-human to pass through. She concentrated harder and suddenly it came back to her at once.

Antarctica's dreams had saved her more than once. They were sometimes just plain dreams, but sometimes you HAVE to pay attention to them. And the trouble of it all was to determine whether it is a regular dream or one of the important ones.

There had been a school in that dream…she had walked past its entrance and read the name, but what was it? She struggled to remember the name. World…Academy? Yes, that's it. Next, the faces. She tried to pick apart the blurs of the faces and at least come out with one name, but failed miserably.

Now, the most important part, why was it a nightmare? So far, at least in what she remembered, there wasn't anything in particular…Yes, it's just a normal dream! Antarctica grinned in triumph and decided to continue sleeping, it's still early anyways. But as soon as her head hit the pillow, she remembered why.

There was a good beginning… that's what she had remembered. But now she recognized the ending. There was crimson…a lot of it…staining her own shirt and weapon. The screams and the sobbing…the voices were ones that she know. And there had been laughter…almost…no, it is insanely evil sounding. Worse of all, she knew EXCATLY who the voice belongs to.

That laughter…it was in HER own voice.

Dear god, this is not good at all.

And that was when she realized that there were footsteps outside…someone was outside her cave, perhaps trying to find the right passageway.

(2nd Person Perspective (Antarctica))

You sneak out through another passageway, smiling to yourself as you hold up a knife. You DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT appreciate people near your cave at 3 in the morning, and definitely do not tolerate it when people attempt to sneak up on you.

You emerge through another of the ice's many caves and passages, and lo behold, someone was entering your original passageway. The person's jacket hood covered his/her face, and he or she had put a leg though the entrance. Tackling the person from behind, you hear a yelp as you twist the person to face you while you pin him (The voice was definitely male, you noted) on the icy floor, his hood slipping off in the process. Your heterochromic eyes stared into violet ones, and suddenly, you realize that:

1. That person was in that dream of yours just now.

2. You know who this person is…and is not thrilled to know you just tackled HIM onto the floor.

`Hey…You're Canada, right?'

The look on his face confirmed everything.

Surprisingly, Canada was a good sport about it, and is not a bit angry at all. In fact, his face lit up immediately.

`Wait…did you just say that I'm Canada?'

You were a tad bit shocked. He was Canada…isn't he? `Wait…are you not?'

Canada laughed. You stared at him, wondering how in his small voice he managed such a laugh. `No, I'm Canada. It's just…', he trailed off for a while, `most of the time the others don't remember me, or they think that I'm America. I can't believe you still remember me, when was the last time we met? 10 years or more?'

You were shocked when you heard that. Canada is a whole lot different from America, how in the world did the others mix them up? And honestly, is he THAT forgettable? Personally, you liked that he was quiet and he was alright to you. Especially when compared to America (though he's pretty kind to you now, he had been a jerk to you in the past). `Heck, I haven't met anyone since the treaty (The Madrid Protocol*, in 1998), had been signed, and even then during the signing I didn't speak a word and escaped as soon as everything was done. I didn't even talk to the researchers and tourists that you guys sent.'

Talking for a while, in front of a fire that you had set up, you realized that Canada must be here for some reason.

`Hey, Canada?'

`Yes?'

`I was wondering…why were you here?'

Canada smiled. `Ah, that. America wanted to visit you, so I tagged along. He got lost on the way though…OH, HELL NO!'

You were originally thinking about why America was visiting you when Canada flew up and yelled. `What's… oh…'

America was lost. On your territory. And Canada was looking for him.

Both of you tore off in search for America.

_An hour, 3 penguins, 7 researchers and 1 America later…_

You sat in front of the fire you built an hour ago, sipping hot chocolate with Canada and (thankfully) America next to you. Everything was peaceful, except for when they started arguing about ice hockey when you have to break them up. After that, everyone remained silent for a while, even America. You did not tell them about the fact that Canada and also America was in a dream of yours, dead or worse.

Trying to break the ice (no pun intended), you ask, trying to start a new conversation, `So, what are you Nations doing?'

America spoke up. `Ah, we are going to school!'

You almost choked on your chocolate and as casually as possible, asked, `Oh? A school? What's the name?'

America faltered. `Uhhh…Harvard?'

You sighed, as Canada corrected him. `It's World Academy, America.'

This time, you DID choke on the drink.

Canada continued. Wow, for as long as you had known him, he never said as much as the amount of words he said today. `We have been going to that school for a long, long time already, it is a school for Nations only. It's quite fun, when compared to being cooped up in the office signing documents and arguing in the World Conference. Almost every Nation attends it!'

Showing a blank face, you listened to Canada, but inside, you were panicking about everything. Almost every Nation? Oh, god, this will not end well.

Suddenly, America leapt up. You suddenly wondered if HE was looking for another Nation that got lost as well. `Hey! I just had a NICE IDEA!' Apparently, not. `Hey, Canadia! How about Artie* here join us?'

Wait, what? Artie? Join Us? You broke down internally, but at this moment Canada beamed at the idea, even ignoring the fact that America got his name wrong (again) and had gave you a (very bad) nickname. `Hey, that's really a good idea! What do you think of it? Both of them smiled at you with identical grins.

You judged everything in a split second. First of all, there was that dream, which means that you should stay as far away from World Academy as possible. Second, if you go, you would have to interact with the others, which you are absolutely terrified of, as you were since they discovered your existence. But then again…if anything happens to them…you would never forgive yourself. And especially when you are a Continent, which is much stronger than a Nation. And after the Incident…Immediately, you decided.

`Why not?'

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading and surviving my first chapter! I think I will update once or twice a week?**

**Comments and reviews make me happy! Please review, no matter if it is a complaint or anything.**

***The Madrid Protocol: ****The Protocol on Environmental Protection to the Antarctic Treaty, concerned with conservation and management of biodiversity in Antarctica**

***Artie: Antarctica→Artie (America's very short form version of Antarctica's name)**


	2. Bonus Chapter 1: OC Profile (Antarctica)

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry I posted late, but here's a surprise for everyone! To celebrate my new and first fanfiction, I'm going to post a LOT of stuff! How's that?**

**Disclaimer: Only the OC belongs to me. Hetalia and its respective characters do not.**

**Bonus Chapter**

**OC Profiles (Part 1)**

**1. Antarctica**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Colour: Originally brown, after an accident had gone into a very light blue. She wears it shoulder-length and to France's horror, hacks at it with her hunting knife when it gets too long, resulting in messy and uneven with sometimes blood stains on the tips. She tries to cure the habit, so she uses a pair of scissors now, resulting in France offering every time to personally cut her hair. She still have not agreed.**

**Eye Colour: Left Eye is green, right eye is light-blue (but still a few shades darker than her hair**

**Distinguishing Features:**

**Personality:**

******- **Used to be a pleasant, friendly and happy-go-lucky child (Sort of like Italy, but not so hetare)

******- **After an accident, she became VERY wary and shy to anyone she meets, however if she manages to become friends with someone she'll never let harm befall them

******- **Usually cold, polite and makes the occasional sassy remark that doesn't mean harm. Surprisingly quiet and strange otherwise

******- **Her entire personality changes when pissed off properly

******- **Sort of clever, and good (?) when it comes to strategy, but is somewhat limited in physical combat, however she's a really good trap setter and prefers them to actual weapons, however this does not impair her habit of carrying weapons all over the place

******- **Strict and sometimes violent (?) when anyone tries to harm nature, however is generally peaceful and doesn't do anything when others invade/claim her seas or territories

******- **Due to her shy personality she is distant and detached from the Nations

**Remarks:**

**- Apparently, she has some sort of power or magic that is connected to her dreams**

******- **Wears a long coat 24/7, no matter the weather. The reason why she does that is unknown to everyone but herself

******- **Has a scar on her right arm that was caused by…unfortunate events

******- **Carries books all over the place. The real cause is because she thunks them over other people's heads when they annoy her

******- **She is taught by a brother on lock picking and insulting others

******- **She is taught by another brother on different languages and he also (accidentally) taught her how to curse in different languages

******- **A sister had also offered to teach her Asian languages, which she struggles with even today.


	3. First Day of School Fever

**Disclaimer: Only the OC belongs to me. Hetalia and its respective characters do not.**

**Frozen Dreams**

**Chapter 1 : First Day of School Fever**

(3rd Person Narration….)

After hours of waiting in the airport, Antarctica felt like strangling that goddamn driver who will be taking her to what…ah, World Academy.

Just when she was about to buy her 37th cup of coffee (damn you, jet lag) a honk was heard. A battered grey van was outside, with the (scratched and almost invisible) logo of World Academy on the surface. If not for the sign, Antarctica would have thought it was used to smuggle dead bodies or something.

`Get in, _bastardo_! We'll be late! (And whose fault will it be? She was pretty tempted to ask) ' A teen with brown hair and a strange curl poked his head out of the window. _Bastardo,_ eh? Italian. That way, the accent makes sense. She threw her baggage – which consists of only one single suitcase, she hadn't got much anyways – into the back of the van and climbed into the passenger seat, next to the boy. Shit…she realized that this boy was also in that dream. Canada, America and now… Italy. (Was that his name?)

The appearance of the van only matched the interior smell of dead bodies, completed with suspicious red marks and the driver swearing every three seconds about `that bastard Spain not giving him enough tomato juice (or something like that)'. She barely strapped on her seatbelt when suddenly Italy slammed the accelerator – while muttering `Goddamn it, Austria better pay me as he promised.' – and they took off flying.

In a definitely record-breaking time of 15 minutes, Italy slammed the brakes hard and Antarctica almost threw up. Italy had the decency to actually unload the suitcase before taking off to…buy some tomatoes? Whatever. A man came out, slightly huffing and puffing due to his run down the path.

His black hair was slightly tousled, and a strand fell in his face, a sure sign that he had been hurrying down here. He wore glasses and had a mole, other than his messed-up hair he looked like he was rich or a noble. He was most likely another Nation, but who? With a sickening jolt, she realized that…yes, he was in the dream as well.

He took out a comb and combed his hair back into an acceptable standard before holding out his hand. Antarctica shook his hand. `You're Antarctica, the remaining Continent personification, right? I hope that that was a good journey. But I doubt so, after all you got an Italian driving you, didn't you?' German accent. She was sure of it, and sure that he wasn't Germany (She had met him before). `I am Austria. Pleased to meet you.' That explains it. A few boys rushed out and took her suitcase before she could even blink. She strode along with Austria, occasionally waiting for him to catch up.

Soon, they arrived to a pair of very impressive looking gates. Antarctica heard herself inhale sharply as she silently recalled the same gates being painted in red. Austria smiled at her gently. `Nervous? No wonder, it's your first day of school after all, you have all rights to be nervous. A lot of the nations were terrified as well on their first day of school, you should have seen Finland. However, Hungary believes that placing Sweden to start school with him may have affected him.'

Antarctica gave a tired smile (she did not have to fake that, she hated jet lag more than ever) and replied, `I guess it's the jet lag and the first-day-shudders. I'm just a tad tired, that's all.'

Austria smiled and waved another student over. `This is Hungary, she will be in charge of the tour of the campus. Hungary, this is Antarctica.' Antarctica bowed slightly. Hungary is a rather beautiful and brown-haired lady, and she looked like a nice person. As Austria left, Hungary stared after him in lovesick-puppy mode. `Ahh…Mr. Austria sure is rather attractive, isn't he?' Hungary murmured. Antarctica thought hard…Hungary was in the dream, but she didn't think that she was in the bad part of it. That way, Hungary's safe…right? After staring at Austria's long gone figure(for Hungary) and a long awkward silence (for Antarctica) for 15 minutes, they started the tour.

An hour later, Antarctica found herself in front of a beautiful building with the words `administration and staff' written in silver over the door. Hungary knocked and called for Austria, and the two silently waited. Antarctica zoned out and tried to process all the information she had received the way Europe had taught her. On the outside, she was composed and expressionless, but inside she was shaken by the amount of déjà vu she just experienced. All those students…she recognized certain faces and is even able to remember a few names, are they going to be in trouble as well? Heck, what even is the cause or the incident itself? She was certain she had seen every building in her dream, and there had been fuzzy moments of interaction between her and some classmates that she struggled to remember. She then realized that Austria was waving his hand in front of her face for the last minute and possibly longer. She snapped out of her thinking, finding a very worried looking Austria and Hungary looking at her.

`Hey, are you fine?' Austria asked, putting his hand on Antarctica's forehead. `Hmm, no fever.' Hungary looked concerned as well. `Do you need water or something?'

`Ah, I'm fine. It's just the jet lag acting up.' Antarctica gave them a reassuring grin. `After all, I had to fly from my place to here… right now it'd be night in the South.'

They certainly cheered up. `Alright. Well, with that amount of jet lag, I couldn't let you continue the orientation. Well, I'll give you your dorm room and…oh…' Austria's face suddenly darkened and Hungary looked puzzled. `Yes, Mr. Austria?' she asked. Austria softened. `It's just that…the Nations are mostly male, so while there is one small girl dormitory only, we have three blocks of boy dormitories. And the girl dormitories are recently filled by…what's-her-name? Ah, Seychelles and therefore there is no more room in the girl dormitories. So unless I put you in the male dorm no.3, I can't get you a room.'

That was easy. `I'm okay with that. Just make sure I get a room by myself, no roommates please.' The idea of having a roommate had been one of her worse fears. She prefers to be alone, thank you very much. And even if there hadn't been that fear, she detested the mere thought of living in the same room as a boy she didn't know very well. Plus, she did not want the others to know about the way she woke up after _that_ type of dreams. She was fine, even by herself. She had always been.

After dragging the heavy suitcase up 3 flights of stairs, Antarctica locked her door, and without appreciating the beautiful and luxurious decorations and without changing from her casual clothing, she jumped onto the soft four-poster and fell into a dreamless sleep immediately.

**Author's Note:**

**Antarctica's not too far off, the driver was Italy **_**Romano**_**, not Italy. Nice guess though.**

**I'm sorry for the Romano the Corpse Smuggler image I may have planted. But I had to include that, I'm sorry. And the red stains are not blood due to slamming heads against the windows or something like that, it's just tomato juice. At least, most of it is.**


	4. Continentalia & Chibitarctica Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Here is a mild side-story that takes place WAAAAAYYYYYYYYY before the main storyline, it's about Chibitarctica and her siblings!**

**Yes, this is literally the continents personified, told from Child!Antarctica's point of view.**

**And also, the Nations never met any Continent with the exception of Antarctica. I wonder why?**

**Disclaimer: Only the OC belongs to me. Hetalia and its respective characters do not.**

**Frozen Dreams**

**Continentalia**** and Chibitarctica Chapter 1 : The Day I met my Brother Europe**

(2nd Person Perspective (Antarctica))

Your first memory was something about hunting fish or some other thing. The point is, you grew up by yourself, in this vast, creepy and dangerous forest… Anyways, you have always felt a little strange. It almost pains you, the fact that you are different from every other thing you have seen. While you secretly take pleasure in knowing that you are the most intelligent hunter in the world (or as you later learn, only your area) you keep on longing for another being that can talk and does not run away or try to kill you.

However you are quite a smart kid. Later, you learn that wrapping stuff like leaves and furs around your body kept you warm, and from lightning attacks learnt how to make and use fire. With time, you become a mean fighter, learning defense and offense against the predators that lurk around this beautiful yet dangerous place. You learnt (unfortunately, with the price of becoming severely sick,) which plants and fruits are safe and delicious to eat, and which…well, give you a really bad stomachache or fever.

But then came a man, a man who changed your life.

It was a normal day, and yet so much is different.

The first thing that went wrong was the small animals. The small ones had all scattered, leaving you with no chance but to hunt for bigger prey, aka. those that try to kill you. That led to the second thing.

Searching for a possible meat source, you grabbed a stone knife that although is not absolutely perfect, still is a weapon with abilities that are capable of sawing into the thickest hides with enough strength. Then there was the torturous hours of searching for an animal, but it's alright, since you have patience that rivaled a rock. That led you to the vital clue: The tracks of an animal. A large one, a little too large for your liking, as most likely it is the type that you have only met a few times lately. It tastes rather good, at least from the one you managed to kill. The others had almost killed you, with you managing a narrow escape. It's not wise to deal with them seeing that you killed the one animal with more luck than skill (It ran into a tree headfirst when chasing you, and a particularly sturdy branch found its way into the brain of it.) but what other chance do you have? It's not as if there are any more(…wait, even the middle-sized animals are gone?) choices, and the heavy grey clouds above tell you that it will rain heavily soon, which makes ALL animals disappear and traps you in your cave for possibly days. Sighing, you pushed back your brown bangs and followed those tracks. After all, you can be lucky more than once, right?

After following the tracks of doom for 30 minutes, you furrowed your brow. Another track of prints, similar to those you are following, had joined the track. Deciding to continue, you start to raise a brow at the track merging into another trail of yes, the same species' tracks. And judging from the wear and amount of prints, there were a total of 15, if not more of the same dangerous species, following the same trail, leading towards the same destination. Curious, the direction that they were travelling in was of no importance, you had once explored the area and there was no particular interest, no streams, no herds of animals, no large patches of good land. So why?

Suddenly your hunter senses kicked in, and you spun around, and came face to face with a large head. That animal! Horrified, you fell back, which you later would yell at yourself about and the animal walked towards you, and holding up the stone knife with quivering hands, you realized for the first time in your life, you were afraid. Afraid of dying, and leaving behind this beautiful world that you grew to love. The mouth started closing in on your huddled, petrified body. And then, the scream.

The scream echoed through the woods, startling both you and the animal. That was when you realized that the scream was NOT from you. It came from the South, where the trail leads. And most chilling about it is that you have never heard anything scream like that. Despite never hearing a scream, you instinctively know: It is the scream of someONE. Someone that is like you.

Dazed by the scream, it took a few seconds for you to realize that the animal was heading towards the screamer, and ignoring you completely. You can either go and have a look at the situation, or stab the unsuspecting animal (does it even remember your presence?) and voila, food! Hesitating for another precious second, you curse yourself and ran towards the source.

Screeching to a halt, you flinched at the sight of a few of the animals you have been dreading. Finding no opening to squeeze through, your sights settled on a tall, thick tree with lots of vines and branches for you to climb. You began to climb the tree, a plan formulating in your brain.

The view from the tree was breathtaking. It was breathtaking with not only its view that stretches for miles, but also the thin, slightly weak-looking figure in the middle of a ring of the animals, clearly losing to them. It was different to you, no, HE was different to you, and had short and neatly cropped blond hair, wore clothes that were foreign(, very foreign) that were a bit tattered and muddy. His other features could not be made out easily due to the distance. And also, he would get killed by them if you prolong the rescue for so long.

* * *

(2nd Person Perspective (?))

To be honest, you never expected yourself to die in this wild and unkempt place. You HATE mud. Look what it did to your shirt! Absolutely horrendous! One of those dinosaurs inched a little too close for your liking, and therefore you brained it with your sword. To your utter dismay, the blade snapped off. `Sum tam demens*!' First your rifle was busted, now this? Why does God hate you that much?

It's all your fault, you mentally scolded yourself. That's what you get for running into the forest without any backup. Continents attract predators, though only a tiny bit, however this point is ruined by the fact that you are a continent with large amounts of MAGIC, the scale of animals attracted would be magnified by the thousands! Hell, running around in the forest as he did, and performing slight bits of magic had only made things worse! No doubt that even more will make their way here, and IF you manage to stay alive one hour later, the crowd may reach a hundred, or even more.

This is bad. Unlike what the others think, you are more of a weapon guy than a bare-hand fighting guy, which is not helped by your weaker physique that, according to the Americas, can't even pack a punch. `Mierda *!' you mutter as you ditch the hilt and attempt to dodge an attack from a dinosaur. That's when you remember: You are surrounded. Quickly jumping forward, a jaw snapped on empty air. However this will not continue for long, the animals are slowly picking up on new strategies and cautiously, they edged forwards, closing in on their prey, which is you.

Then suddenly, you feel the wind rushed out from you as a collision and swift movement carried you into the air. Letting out a not-so-manly yelp, you realise that you have been picked up by a girl, swinging on a vine. The girl muttered something that you can't hear as the vine snapped, sending both of you flying into a tree top.

You suddenly panic, thrashing your way out of the leaves and branches, suddenly falling down onto a thick, sturdy branch with your breath knocked out from you for the second time in a minute or so. Sitting on the branch, you find the girl, jumping down from another tree to land on your branch, and also sat next to you.

The girl looked at you, with obvious curiosity. Her green eyes met your blue ones as both of you stare and studied each other for a minute.

She had large, bright eyes, both green though her right eye looked slightly lighter than her left one. Her hair, a mousey brown colour, was cut unevenly to shoulder length. Her features did not look special, and her expression was blank, and her eyes piercing as she studied you. She looked no older than seven or so, and wore a dress-like thing that was made from fur, and the dark garment contrasted her pale and slightly sunburnt skin. She was of average beauty, though that was perhaps though to the fact that she was malnourished, scarecrow-like and covered in dirt. She looked sort of wary of you, just as how you were wary of her.

* * *

(2nd Person Perspective (Antarctica))

Since the sunlight crept through the leaves, you finally get to see the man clearly.

His skin was white, and his hair was the colour of the sun, and cropped neatly, though it was streaked with grime, leaves and dirt. His eyes were just as blue as the sky, and under them are bags which showed how weary he is. His clothes consist of a tattered and barely white shirt, brown breeches that were only slightly torn and a green hat that he had tied to his neck. A sack was slung on his back, it looked as if it had been trampled. He looked weary, but restless with a combination of fear, curiosity and plain edginess. He was thin, and of average height, and yet looked rather frail though he looked twentyish. He stared at you as you stared back. He doesn't look dangerous, with the weak look, though he was obviously more clever than he looks, as he scans you with high alert.

His voice brought you back to reality. ` Hé, qui êtes-vous?*' he asks. You were both fascinated and troubled. You have never seen anybody speak, and therefore you loved the way his mouth changed shape to utter these strange sounding clicking noises. However, for the same reason, you have no idea what he's doing. Is he even communicating with you? Sensing your obvious confusion, he asks again, `Avez-vous même de comprendre ce que je dis?*' you said nothing, and he frowned and closed his eyes, concentrating. And suddenly, a voice pops up in your brain, and to your surprise you can understand 100 per cent of it. _So, you're a Continent as well, eh?_

You were thrown off guard. _What is this? Why can I understand you?_

The voice chuckled. _It's because we are both Continents, therefore we can communicate with our minds, though only to each other. Since almost all the continents prefer different tongues, we have to have a common language, no? It's hardwired in all Continents, it's pure instinct, just as how the first fish learnt how to swim._

You barely understood half of it. _Then…who ARE you? What are Continents? Who are WE?_

There was a brief pause, before the man continued._ My name is Europe. (Name?) A name is what the others call me. (Oh.) As for your second question, I have no answer for that, and I travel in order to learn more about the true answer. The only thing that is known is that in this world, there are very few of us. I believe that you may be the only one that I was not able to find, until now. Another thing is that time flows differently with us. (Huh?) In what feels like a day to us, it may have been years for the animals and plants. Though none of us Continents have died of age yet, I am certain that it is not normal for us to live so long, as if we are stranger beings than the others. Much more complex as well. Out of us Continents, I'm the strongest. (What?!)_

The man gave a chuckle that was not in your mind. Taking a moment, he continued, though looking almost amused. _Though I may seem frail…yes, I know you may think that of me, I have the greatest power. Us Continents have different types of powers, physical strength, mental strength, knowledge and cunningness, and magical power. Though I may have the least physical strength, I win in mental strength, and despite what Asia says, I win in being cunning enough, and I have an immensely high dose of magical power, even when compared to them. That's how I managed to lead them after all…_His voice trailed away, looking deep in thought, and leaving you in an awkward silence.

_So, child, what is your name?_ He asked after a minute. You thought deeply. It's strange, you never really thought about anything like a name. Maybe it can be a cool name, but then you realised that you never made names for anything, so how can they even be considered as `cool?'

Suddenly, you realised your name. _Antarctica. My name is Antarctica._ You do not know why you picked that name, but you had found it sitting on the tip of your tongue and you instantly knew that it was perfect for you. `An-tarc-tic-a…' you murmured, testing out your new name slowly.

The man…no, Europe smiled. _So, Antarctica, huh? I remember picking my own name as well. It just comes to you, doesn't it? Another thing that is born with us. Hungry?_

He took out something that smelled really good, but it looked like tree bark. _It's just jerky. (Jerky?) Dried meat._

The jerky tasted really good, and Europe smiled at your face of wonder as he offered you more.

After the meal, you realise with a start that it was getting dark, the animals were all gone, and miraculously, the rain clouds were nowhere to be seen.

Europe stood up, balancing on the branch as he held out his hand. _So, Antarctica, since you are a fellow Continent as well, will you become my little sister? I'll take you to meet the others, and you will never have to suffer by yourself again, for all Continents are a family, and we'll all love and protect you. Alright?_

This short speech was the one that had often echoed in your ear even many, many years later. Smiling, you took his hand. _Yes, Brother Europe, I would love to become your little sister._

His bright smile matched yours, as he pulled you in and hugged you tightly.

**Authors Note:**

**So this is the end of this week's writing frenzy…I doubt I will post so much at once again.**

**Review, review please! Reviewing gives me more motivation!**

**Translations(from Google Translate, just cause I know nothing about Latin and can't do French well):**

*******Sum tam demens****: I'm such an idiot! (Latin)**

*******Mierda****: Shit (Spanish)**

*******Hé, qui êtes-vous****?****: Hey, who are you? (French)**

***Avez-vous même de comprendre ce que je dis?: ****Do you even understand what I'm saying? (French)**

**Europe like to change the language that he's speaking about every 10 seconds, and Antarctica quickly picked up on the languages that he uses, enabling her to understand (most of) the languages of the Nations she will later meet. Whether she can speak them is a completely different story.**

**And as for the `common language', I had often thought that the Continents should have a common language, just as in the anime every nation spoke Japanese. It also makes the plot slightly easier, since I don't have to translate every single word that Europe speaks, and I have no idea what language Antarctica would speak.**

**Also, I will not be pairing any Continent with Antarctica. Not even Europe. They are her new brothers and sisters, and all love between each other is purely family or brotherly love.**

**I'll be posting Europe's profile with the other Continents (not including Antarctica) after she meets all of them.**

**And on a complete side note, I based the dinosaur animal from the carnivorous dinosaur Cryolophosaurus. Also, in that period Antarctica was near the equator, hence the forests and stuff.**


	5. Chapter 2 : The First day of WA (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

**I just found out something:**

**UPDATING**

**ON**

**TIME**

**IS**

**NOT**

**EASY.**

**Anyways, I'm just glad that people READ my fanfiction. I'd have to say, I don't consider myself a good writer and I never proofread ANYTHING. So if there are any mistakes, point them out.**

**This chapter took AGES. I don't think I'll write so long anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Only the OC belongs to me. Hetalia and its respective characters do not.**

**Frozen Dreams**

**Chapter 2 : The First day of WA (Part 1)**

(3rd Person Narration….)

Antarctica woke up by the faint sound of the creaking of the gates far, far away from the dormitory. It was 5 o'clock, in the morning, and no, she was not very pleased to have anyone break into this place…hell, she was not pleased to have anyone break into places that SHE is in. Nope.

It was not that surprising that she can hear it. Her years in her terrains have given her a much more developed sense of danger and wariness, as well as the fact that the gates had been CRASHED into, as she had discovered when she had walked all the way to them. By a car.

* * *

(2nd Person Narration (Antarctica))

The gates were crashed open, and apparently by a boy dressed in some sort of uniform. He looked youngish, and even by the pale moonlight she can see that he was an albino, with messy white hair and almost glow-in-the-darkish red eyes. The uniform resembles some that you have seen around the place. Was he a student here?

And since I hate repeating so many times, (yes, I just broke the forth wall, problem?) he was in your nightmare as well. Maybe even the cause of it.

He was cheerfully whistling as he fixed the gates, in a speed that only seems logical if he often broke them down. A badly hidden car was semi-visible in the nearby bushes, with scratches from its usual ramming into the gates, but they look better taken care of than the car that Italy drove you in.

As the boy had not seen her yet, he completely fixed the gate that he was working on before turning to face an Antarctican, unusually angry for her jet lag and disturbance of her sleep. He yelped and uttered a `Mein Gott!*' and almost dropped his tools on his feet.

`What in the world are you doing in 5 o'clock in the morning?' you calmed down enough to ask him a question, but an anime-like anger mark was still on your head.

He grinned sheepishly, as if he was caught in the middle of something bad (which, is precisely what you had done) and had the decency to look embarrassed. `Sorry, I went back to my country and since I came here just now, nobody could open the gates. I'm too awesome to wait for someone, so I had to crash them down…' He ignored your WTF expression. `Ah, don't tell the others. Me coming so early is supposed to be a surprise: I wasn't supposed to return until a week or two later, okay?'

You decided to accept his explanation and walked away, so that you may catch a bit more rest before meeting your `new' classmates in class. Suddenly, you remember, and call back, `Hey, what's your name?'

The boy called back. `Uh, I'm Germany!' He returned to fix the gates as you continue. Strange…was Germany like that before? Whatever. You shrugged.

Meanwhile, a boy with short and straight black hair woke, with a strange feeling of doom in him.

* * *

(3rd Person Narration….)

Antarctica arrived with a note stuck on her dorm room door with Blu-tak. It says:

`Dear Ms. Antarctica,

Due to you being the first and only student from the Antarctican plate, therefore you are free to choose any uniform of your liking.

Your timetable is present on your table. If there are any enquiries, please contact a member of staff.

We wish you a pleasant time in World Academy!

Signed,

The Administration Section of World Academy'

She decided to go in to change into a more formal set of clothes, and you notice the beautiful decorations and design of the room, it almost matched those in Europe's house….

_No,_ she mentally scolded._ It's not wise to live in the past._

_Yet, that sentence belonged to HIM as well…_

Shaking her head vigorously, she busied herself with taking a quick shower, donning a shirt and cotton breeches…_no, trousers, they were called_, she reminded herself. Shoving a pencil case, wallet and a notebook into her backpack, she was ready to rush out the door, before spotting the long khaki trench coat that had her `secret modifications' on it. _Well…why not?_

* * *

Canada was just locking up his and America's dorm room (to keep France out) when Antarctica appeared. He was slightly flustered. `Eh, Antarctica, what are you doing here? Girls are not supposed to enter the male dorm rooms! (This rule was actually also made in precaution of France) Are you lost?' Antarctica smiled. `Ah, Mr. Canada! Good Morning! It is simply that there are no more room in the girl dorms, therefore I'm staying in the male dorms. Mr. Austria approved it.'

So that's why. Smiling as well, he said cheerfully, `No need to call me Mr. Canada, plain Canada will do. Also, if you are staying in this dorm, just make sure to lock the doors. A Nation that is…let's say not so nice…is moved to this dorm, so in order to protect everyone, we all lock our doors or else…' his expression told her everything she need to know, as she double-checked that she had locked her door, then following Canada to the halls for breakfast.

Shortly after they left, a scream rang out. `FRANCE! LIKE, TOTALLY I'M CHANGING, SHOVE OFF!'

Antarctica just shrugged it off. She was hungry, she hadn't ate since the less-than-edible meal she received in her flight.

After a plate of scrambled eggs and salmon that was deliciously and perfectly cooked, Antarctica was ready to take on anyone…I mean, go to her lessons.

Today's lessons are homeroom, music, english, recess, CATS 101, basic defence and whatever-you-want-to-do, then lunch. Wait, what?

With a start, Antarctica realized that she was most likely to be late for homeroom by this time, and with a shriek she ran off in search of the classroom.

* * *

She skipped Homeroom.

It wasn't really on purpose, but with only a minute of Homeroom left, it isn't that wise to continue searching for that classroom when she might be late for the next lesson, which happens to be Music. It didn't help that she gets lost a little too often.

The Music Room was rather easy to find, there was a beautiful piece of music (a sonata?) echoing through the halls, leading her to the Music Room. There was a grand piano in the elegantly decorated room, and it hid the face of the pianist. Then the melody ended, and the pianist stood up, revealing a familiar glasses wearing, slightly messy Nation.

If not for her amazing amount of self control, Antarctica would have yelled out `AUSTRIA?!' but instead, her face showed the mildest of all surprise. Thinking about it, Austria was a member of staff, it's logical for him to be teaching music, right?

Antarctica clapped in praise of the music. Austria smiled. `You're rather early.', he said, sitting down and starting to play another piece. `I can't find homeroom, so I came to the next lesson.' She stood up and started studying the various instruments lying around. `If that happens again, follow America's voice. Anyways, in order for you to be more comfortable with academy life, we've scheduled all your lessons of this month and homeroom with America and…someone else, since they were the ones who nominated you in.' That's a relief. At least she won't get lost every lesson.

The door opened, and speaking of the devil, America burst in. `Hey, Artie, there you are! We were looking for ya!' `Sorry, I couldn't find the classroom. I heard that we share the same classes?' `Really? Awesome!' America gave a huge grin and glomped her, but she jumped out of the way and America almost crashed on the floor if not for her catching him in time.

`Hi, Antarctica.' A soft voice spoke. It was Canada. `Hi, Canada, I think we share the same classes as well!' He beamed at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but Austria's lesson had started. Sometime between the conversations, the others have filled into the classroom.

* * *

After being watching America being forced to sing, re-sing and re-re-sing the scales for what seems like a million times (Austria may look weak, but when it comes to teaching music he rules the class with a iron fist.), the bell rang. The next lesson was English. Antarctica followed the North American twins to the English classroom.

The English class was taught by a man with the furriest eyebrows Antarctica had ever seen. _That's…England, _She thought. England was in the dream as well. But what didn't fit in was the fact that HE was also wearing a World Academy uniform. So…is he a student or a teacher?

She noticed that 5 minutes into the class, it was complete chaos as the Nations started to `discuss' on which language was the best. This `discussion' involved a brought-up about the book Twilight, a denial about Twilight, a koala, a polar bear, Mexican food, the Spanish Armada and various random things. She suddenly realised that it had nothing to do with the languages anymore, it had evolved into an all-out rant about everything, with brawls erupting all over the place. Fascinated, she continued watching. _Is this how normal people (and Nations) behave?_

Suddenly, everybody stopped mid-fight. It's like someone pressed a PAUSE button on a video game. Then she heard it. The bell sounding for recess. After it stopped ringing, the Nations untangled themselves with astonishing speed, and started to exit.

A Nation stopped in front of her. With a start, she realised that England was offering his hand to her. With a murmur of thanks she grabbed hold and stood up, her legs aching from sitting cross-legged (There were NO chairs or tables or dangerous items in the room to prevent severe injuries when fighting) for such a long time.

`I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience that we may have caused you. I try to prevent it, but somehow we end up fighting every lesson', he said, a embarrassed smile. `It's all right, Mr. England.', Antarctica accepted the apology without a thought. Was England such a gentleman before? Whatever. _You really have to get back into the world, you've been missing too much_, she made a mental note. `What's your name, Miss? I think you are new, right?' `Uh, I'm the Anthropomorphic Continent of Antarctica. I think that we had met before?' A flash of recognition passed through his green eyes. `Ah, yes, Ms. Antarctica, long time no see! How are you faring?' `I'm doing quite well, though the global warming is quite a problem at my place.' with a quick thought at her interaction with Canada this morning, she added, `Also, please just call me Antarctica.' England smiled a bit wider. `Then, please just call me England.' Antarctica nodded, happy that she could befriend another Nation.

She then remembered her previous question. `Out of curiosity, M-I mean, England, are you a teacher or a student in here? I mean, you teach the English class, but you wear the student uniform…no offence intended!' she stopped at England's amused expression. `No offense is taken, Antarctica. I am both a student and a teacher.' `Huh?' `It is actually the same case with many others. This school is actually a place to exchange information between Nations, therefore all the staff and the students are Nations. That means, if a Nation is particularly gifted or knowledgeable on a certain topic, they are welcome to become a staff member and teach the rest about it, while staying a student of certain other classes. That way, everybody could benefit. At least, that's what our bosses had thought. Honestly, we do MUCH more fighting than actual teaching or learning.' _OH. That's why! But wait…_ `England, does that mean that I can teach a class too?' `Sure, any Nation can. It's not a must, but if you want to, fill in the New Class application sheet and hand it to Austria. He's in charge of the entire school's management, so therefore he doesn't need to learn. Also, regarding my previous statement, not really any Nation can. Some Nations are banned/otherwise considered for various reasons, including America (He made too many classes on totally random things, like Aliens and You!, Burger Tasting, HERO Crash Course, and many more), France (Duh.), Russia (Too little students at first, but then he forced students through threatening, and there were too many complaints about his classes), and a few more countries. Some class ideas are also banned.' That's a relief. Antarctica was not very ready to teach, and disliked the entire idea of teaching. `Thank you for explaining all this to me, England. I really appreciate…' `Ah, Antarctica, there you are!' America had burst in AGAIN. A switch seemed to be thrown on England. `Shove off America you bloody wanker! Can't you ever learn to never interrupt a person, especially a lady when she is speaking? And also, for heaven's sake, learn to…' America had already dragged her off, and she attempted a `sorry but I got to go' look, but England was too busy yelling at America.

`Mr. America, where are we going?' Antarctica managed to say. `To meet my best buddy! I know you'll like him immediately!' America yelled as he sped through the corridors, earning looks from random students. He turned a corner and continued, `It's lucky that he doesn't have training today! Man, that Germany always picks the wrong dates to have their training!' `Their?' `The Axis training! Even after WWII, they still train together!' _Wait…Axis…something's wrong here… But what?_ `YES! I made it here in a record time of 10 seconds! That's cause I'm the HERO, everyone!' He had stopped in front of a door marked Asian Common Room and burst in. _ASIAN?_ _Does that mean…_`Oi, Japan, meet my good friend Antarctica!'

Uh oh.

* * *

Japan had woke up with a bad feeling, but his day had been nice so far. The weather was perfect for jogging this morning, and the autumn blossoms may open up soon. _That'll be nice_, he thought. America-san had also told him of a new friend of his a few days ago. He refused to say the name, but from what little information Japan could gather by reading the mood, this new friend should be rather nice and kind. It'll be good for him to gain a new friend, and he or she may help Japan with adjusting to the new world. He is still not very comfortable with it. Anyway, he looked forward to meeting this new friend today.

But the one thing Japan never prepared for was that this new friend happened to be _her_.

If he had known, he'll call in sick or even better, he'll resign from World Academy. Hell, he'd even commit sepukku* gladly to escape _her_ wrath. Yup, he's that desperate.

However, deep in his mind, he knew that he deserves it. After what he had done…

That was why he didn't run away Italian style.

Because, he was sorry.

* * *

America was really happy when he had successfully managed to convince Antarctica to join WA. Artie was actually a pretty decent person, though she could sometimes be rather shifty.

He had told Japan as soon as he had returned to campus. Though he didn't tell him her name. He'll be surprised! Artie had made up with almost all the Nations that she had met after the Madrid Protocol. So why not Japan? They are both really cool, clever, awesome, but at the same time caring, quiet and polite! They'll be best buddies RIGHT AWAY!

Which is why he was so surprised at Antarctica and Japan's reactions when he introduced them to each other.

The few other Nations in the common room scrambled out of the windows, without hesitating at all. Japan was standing near the door, about to go back to his dorm to get some more manga. He froze, his entire face becoming very pale, almost like that time when America himself had burst into Japan's territories and demanded him to open up. But instead of curling up under the table, Japan had remained standing. He looked like a goat caught in headlights.

America was surprised. Why would Japan be so scared? He turned to ask Antarctica, but instead, he yelped.

Antarctica looked FURIOUS. Fortunately, not at America (Even the hero could not handle it!). However, all the piercing anger was directed at Japan.

Usually, Antarctica gave out a cool, quiet and mild vibe, but right now, her aura was pure hatred. Raging, uncontrollable and dark. America had originally thought that women on their menstruation cycles are the most horrifying beings he had ever met, but now, Antarctica had surpassed any definition of horrifying. Hell, Russia AND BELARUS would have ran by now. But instead of running, America found himself walking towards Antarctica, and grabbed her lightly, to prevent her from attacking Japan. Japan himself stood, firmly albeit a bit hunched over, with a hint of expression in his eyes…is that regret?

For a moment, they all stood, none of them speaking, just standing there, though Antarctica stared right into Japan's eyes. Then America knew what he had to do. He held her a little tighter, and with all the force he could muster, he steered her away from Japan and into the nearest place: the library.

* * *

Antarctica sat on the chair, not looking at America, though she knew that he was watching her the way a person may eye a nuclear bomb.

The bell had rang a few minutes ago, signalling the end of recess. But she did not go to CATS 101 yet. She didn't intent to. Nor did America.

They sat in silence for a longer time.

* * *

America hated silence. He preferred noise, noise represented people, and the thought that people (or Nations) were near him had always brought him comfort. He hated being alone, as alone brings back the pain that he had felt whenever he lost a human `friend'. Though they wouldn't remember him anyways. Like Davie, even if England had later explained to him what had truly happened. That was the first time he ever truly felt like a Nation. And wondered how the others managed to deal with it so cheerfully. How can they manage to stand their friends die and yet stay so very calm and unsuspectingly?

He had got over the grief of Davie's death with time. But as soon as he recovered, he'll repeat the same process: Befriend, forgotten, and funerals. On and on again. A never ending cycle.

So right now, as he looked at Antarctica rocking slightly on her chair, he wanted to break the silence oh-so-much. But every time he opened his mouth, he would clamp it shut again.

To his surprise, Antarctica was the one who talked first.

`Mr. America.'

`Hm?'

`I apologize for the behaviour just now. I got…a little too mad.'

A little was an understatement, but well, America was not going to say that out loud. `Hey, it's okay. Just…what was the deal with you and Japan?' He could not believe he said that. He COULD NOT BELIEVE HE JUST SAID THAT. Fortunately, England was not here. If he was, he would have murdered him for interfering with something that is clearly personal.

So he braced himself for any attacks, but instead with just a slight grimace, Antarctica continued to speak.

`It's…the scientific whaling that he's doing.' What? All this over a few whales? She must have read his disbelief, as she continued. She was clearly nervous, her fingers tapping her other hand's wrist. Tap, tap, tap. With a sudden realization, America found out that she was tapping in Morse Code all along, despite seeming to not be aware of it. S, then O, then S again. SOS.

`He calls it scientific whaling, but the entire ordeal is just an excuse. An excuse to kill off my whales. For meat, goddamnit!' Antarctica suddenly banged her fists on the table, and America almost fell off his chair.

America decided to speak his opinion. `But…Artie, why would that make you so angry at Japan? I mean…' _they're just whales…_ he thought, but he didn't dare say it out loud. Antarctica's eyes turned creepily blank as they bore into his eyes. `Mr. America… I feel their pain, their suffering, their death. I feel them panic, thrashing against the nets. I feel their anger coursing through them, their anger towards those that had captured them. I feel them as you Nations feel your humans. When they get hurt, I do to. And whenever they die, I suffer the residue of their hate. Their last and lonely songs echo in my mind. Japan was the one who was killing them, just as how he's killing me slowly. That's why.'

America was hit hard by these words. Nations were vulnerable to the big events. When the Civil War had happened, America had felt the soldiers die, their pain and anger at each other, and all the misery. He had fallen to the floor from his sickbed, screaming for everything to just stop, and for everything to just END.

So how could he blame Antarctica? If Japan had caused something like the Civil War on America, he would definitely want to kill him. It's understandable. It's even sort of justified, if you truly think about it. That's what chilled America.

The last time he had felt something like that was in 9/11. But yet, the wound it had caused had been deep, but it had sort of healed up, despite leaving an ugly scar on him. He had been terrified, overwhelmed. He had straight out PANICKED. Even thinking about it now casts a shadow on his heart and send shudders down his back, and send the wound tingling with pain again. But till now, Antarctica continued to suffer, all this time, it's no wonder she had that amount of hate towards Japan.

They sat for a while longer, thinking, until the bell rang.

* * *

As America and Antarctica stood up and together walked out of the library, Antarctica felt a sudden urgency to speak again.

`Mr. America, please pardon me for my previous actions. I'm fully in control of myself now.'

To her surprise, America smiled a bit. `Glad to hear that! You know, you were kinda creepy…Oh, fuck. I should not have said that.' He smacked himself on the face. To her own surprise, Antarctica actually chortled a bit. America looked relieved and gave out a chuckle of his own as well. In seconds, the two were leaning against each other, almost laughing their heads off.

`Well, I kind of crept myself out as well, so no, I am not mad at you.' Antarctica managed to speak after both have calmed down considerably. America looked like his normal cheerful self now, with the usual goofy-looking grin on his face. `That's good!'

Suddenly, Antarctica stopped in her tracks, her expression almost as horrified as Japan just now. ` Ego invocavi genus. Mea prima schola!' ,she cried out in Latin, and America was back in full panic mode. `What happened? What is it?' he shook her shoulders a little bit too strongly, as she muttered in even more Latin under her breath. `Damn it, Artie! Speak English! Or Spanish! Or at least French! Something I can understand!' Antarctica paused in her Latin, and shakily, she said, (thankfully in English this time) `It was my first day of school, and I had already skipped class!' America paused in shaking the poor Continent, and stared at her in absolute disbelief. `What?' Antarctica was almost freaking out as she uttered out the words. `I am very sorry, Mr. America! I made you miss class as well! I'm sorry!'

America blinked for a few times before bursting out in laughter. `No problem, Greece doesn't take register and he never notices the missing students. Hell, the class would fall asleep 5 minutes in and therefore usually half the class wouldn't even attend. It was almost banned by the school council for being too boring! I don't attend it, although Canada does (sometimes). So really, no problem.'

Antarctica almost dropped with relief. America noticed that and grinned. `Lets go, Artie! Though Greece doesn't mind, Switzerland will kill us if we're late to his class. Though, personally I don't think that it's fair, Switzy doesn't go to the other classes…' he trailed off. `Mr. America?' `Drop the Mr. please, it gives me headaches if you are being so formal!' `Uh…if Mr. Switzerland will kill us if we are late…I think we better prepare our coffins.'

There was a silence. `Uh, Artie, I don't really understand what you are talking about.' Antarctica, face emotionless, showed him her watch. The bell will ring in 10, 9, 8…

`SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!' America grabbed Antarctica on the wrist, and for the second time today, they rushed (read: America rushed and Antarctica hung on for dear life), and reached the classroom just as the bell rung and Switzerland pulled out a rifle.

* * *

**Omake:**

Canada was bored to death.

The whole class was bored to death.

Greece himself was bored to adding `zzzzzzzzzzzzz's to the end of his sentences, then he'll catch himself and continue lecturing the half-asleep class on the different types of cat fur brushes. Nothing about polar bear fur brushes. Kumacheerio would love a good brush. And a good stack of pancakes. With them almost drowning in maple syrup. Can a person drown in maple syrup? Will they float or sink? Can you even fill a large enough tub of maple syrup to drown someone? Can you drown a Nation in maple syrup? That would be a waste of maple syrup though. Like the black market of maple syrup dealers, who hijacked his entire emergency stash of syrup. Barrels and barrels of it. Then again, by pouring a few barrels of those, you could drown a person. How many barrels of maple syrup equals to a swimming pool of it? Is there a formula? Let _m_ be the amount of maple syrup in a barrel, and let…

Off topic. Sorry.

The class was named CATS 101, but the truth is nobody could bring cats into the classroom, except for Greece. When the class first started, everybody brought their cats, and there was soon a Neko!WWII occurring in the classroom, and most of the class was sent to the nurse. Therefore, more than 2 cats were prohibited in the same room under Academy Rules. Unless you are Greece. Greece flooded his room with them until Cyprus (his roommate) threatened to not attend school unless they gave him another room. Then, there were so many cats Greece had to fill in paperwork for there to be a second room for his other cats. It was rumoured that by the end of the year Greece would have to get a third room. At least now Cyprus shares his room with Turkey.

He would never had continued the class except for the fact that he was a good student, unlike a certain…someone (cough, America, cough). And he does not skip class.

Alright, he skipped classes once every month or so, but that was only a little compared to the others! He's still a good student! And Greece's classes are really too boring!

He watched as the head of the Nation next to him finally flopped down and started snoring lightly. Canada fought his eyes to stay open.

He looked around. He was one of the what…last 5 remaining awake. Huh, there was still…ah, Romania had fell as well, so four left…Cameroon, Estonia and Seychelles…never mind, Seychelles fell asleep as well.

The three looked at each other._ It's a challenge!_

Canada saw Cameroon desperately trying to stop his eyelids from fluttering, and Estonia tried to keep himself awake by muttering the first hundred digits of pi to himself.

Canada tried thinking about America. God, why hadn't he been here today? He's probably skipping class again, that slacker!

Ah, yes, there was Antarctica! Canada turned around, trying to locate the light-haired Continent, but failed. Huh? Antarctica wasn't someone who would skip class! Possibly, she just got lost trying to find the classroom. He hoped that America would find her before Basic Defence. Switzerland would kill her if she's late. But then again, would Switzerland harm girls? He'd never even thought about that yet. Hmmmmmmmm…

He suddenly noticed that Cameroon was drifting off slightly, and Estonia was pinching his own hand to keep himself awake while desperately mumbling some sort of formula or something, but it wasn't really working. Slowly, he watched Cameroon's head crash into the table silently, at the same time Estonia's eyelids shut tightly, and Canada slowly counted to 60. YES! He had won! He'd fist pump if it wasn't the fact that it would seem out of character and he was currently in the middle of a class.

Greece was shifting between dreamland and reality every 5 minutes or so, and eventually, HE fell asleep.

Canada slowly savoured his victory, before passing out as well 5 seconds after Greece's head hit the desk, falling into a deep slumber as well, where he dreamed about drowning people with maple syrup.

The bell would wake the entire sleeping class up 30 minutes later, and scare everybody out of their wits. Except for Greece, who probably had been way too accustomed to that.

Meanwhile, America and the only remaining Continent sat together in silence.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, Antarctica had mistaken `his awesomeness' as Germany. Hell, why did I make her mistake Romano, Prussia and probably even more people later?**

**Also, Prussia was breaking into World Academy, but he did it so often even the lightest sleepers ignored the sound of the gates crashing. They'll just deal with it when they catch him. Antarctica was simply too new to grow accustomed to it.**

**And about Antarctica being so polite, she was trained to be by Europe. But she can be as informal as she please when she grows close enough to the person or is VERY angry at them, as the case of poor Japan.**

**Davie is America's first ever human friend. There was a strip about them, usually either called `Davie' or `Forget-me-nots', check it out. But bring tissues. That's my tip to you of what it is like.**

**And the person screaming was poor Poland. He forgot to lock his and Lithuania's room.**

**I personally think that with so many people speaking it in the good ol' US of A, America would know and speak Spanish and French with perhaps only a little difficulty. But I don't think that he can speak Latin.**

**I know that 2 bells have rang between the library part and the rushing towards the classroom part. Between them is a small `break' used to get between classrooms.**

**Also, I focused a little too much on America on this chapter. The next chapter will have spotlight(s?) on another character(s?), ok? Still deciding on who. But I can tell you that I want my chapters to not continuously focus on the same character. But I know that it'll be the same day, and it'll be during lunchtime or after school.**

**The Omake part is just about the class that America and Antarctica skipped. Canada's daydreams about drowning other people with maple syrup is just what my brain popped out during the middle of a sugar rush. I suddenly fancy some pancakes. Pancakes with lots of maple syrup. I'm starving. I'd better stop before my brain goes on and on.**

**And the challenge over who doesn't fall asleep actually exists in my school assembly time. In fact, I just imagined a few of my classmates doing that.**

**And also, before anyone asks,**

**- I prefer the name England over Britain. No particular reason. Deal with any complains.**

**- I know that scientific whaling had been stopped.**

**- Germany and Italy are not here for a reason.**

**- Same goes for Spain, China, Russia, Nordics and the rest. I have thought of plotlines for almost every non-African or non-South American character. I'm not being racist, I just simply have no clue on how to write them. Same goes for the minor characters and some of the micronations. I'm very sorry, but except for Sealand I have absolutely NO idea how to write the micronations.**

**- And even if I write Sealand, he'd be VERY OOC. VERY. You have been warned.**

**- The pairings will most likely be FACE x Antarctica/Reader. No negotiations!**

**- I will find a way for there to not include a harem scenario. I just can't write them, problem?**

**Translations:**

***Mein Gott: My God (German, in case you haven't heard)**

***Sepukku: Suicide (Japanese)**

***** **Ego invocavi genus. Mea prima schola.****: I just skipped class. On my first day of school. (Latin)**

**P.S. I just realized when writing America's part that Antarctica's character design is confusingly similar to Japan's. What the hell? I mean, that wasn't supposed to happen. THAT WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, DAMN IT!**

**P.S. I didn't mean to sound like Romano. I'd better stop cussing.**

**P.S. Why the hell is this Author's Note so long?!**

**P.S. Why the hell do I keep posting long chapters?! I mean, this chapter has more than 5600 words!**


End file.
